Indecent Proposals
by hippi926840
Summary: ONESHOT Shizune x Genma. It had been two years and Genma knew her inside out. A sunny day, some ice cream and she was his.


**AHH, I was daydreaming and thought this up. Though I really wanted to incorporate it into a long term series, I just couldn't get it off my mind so I have to do get it out of me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in the middle of July, the type of day you just laze about on without a care in the world. 

Shizune and Genma were strolling side by side down the bank of the river running through Konoha. Though it was the weekend, the area was only occupied by a few other shop vendors and little genins trying to sail their sloppy, hand-made origami boats. Their competitive cries in the background mixed with the sounds of the water rippling created a relaxing, peaceful setting.

"See? This new ice-cream invention is perfect for a hot summer's day isn't it?" Shizune exclaimed looking up at Genma's smirking face beside her.

"I guess" he replied vaguely, glancing at her bubbly figure from the corner of his eye.

Shizune spooned another delicious sliver into her mouth, savoring its taste behind ecstatic closed lids.

"What flavour did you get?" she questioned.

"Green tea"

"Thought so" she frowned.

Genma didn't even question what she meant by that. He knew she would drabble on and on about his boring, almost predictable choice of flavour. Although he knew perfectly well that personal tastes in ice cream flavours were hardly a reliable indication of one's personality, he also knew she was as strangely stubborn and unmoving as a rock, so he didn't even try bringing it up.

Instead he did something totally unpredictable which caught Shizune off-guard. He stepped in front of her and captured her gaping mouth in his in a deep kiss.

Although initially surprised, Shizune was pleased that he finally decided to do something sweet without her either having to start or annoy him into doing. Her eyes closed reflexively, and she leant into him as the kiss deepened, taking in his masculine scent.

He was toying with her at an agonizingly slow pace, it was almost unbearable.

Then before they ran out of breath, he broke it but didn't move away, his face stayed put right in front of her looking into her pleasure-filled, half-lidded eyes.

He smacked his lips and grinned at her mischievously.

"Cinnamon" he mumbled against her lips.

Her heart dropped.

_So it was just to find out my flavour. Gee what a romantic._

"Thought so" he mocked before engaging her lips in another mind blowing kiss.

This time he licked the expanse of her mouth, every surface. Then he sucked on it gently.

Realizing his motives, she opened her eyes –still locked in the kiss- only to find herself staring at his own playful ones.

He moved from dominating the whole of her mouth, to just sucking on her bottom lip.

"You took all the cinnamon! Go eat your own ice cream" she huffed, trying sound as annoyed as she could muster, but it didn't really work when she was still responding to his teasing attack on her lip.

Finally, he let go, leaving her to nurse her swollen bottom lip. Contentedly, he took another bite out of his own share, some how not as satisfied with it anymore after having tasted cinnamon a la Shizune.

A comfortable silence descended upon them as they continued walking, taking in the sights, sounds and smells, being totally in the moment.

Suddenly, Genma remembered why he was taking her on this walk. Breathing in heavily, he looked nervously again at her beautiful face before starting the most important conversation of his life. It was now or never.

"Shizune?"

"Hmm?" she replied, distracted with her tub of ice cream.

"How long have we been together?"

She gave him an exasperated glare, but his sudden serious expression silenced whatever nagging she had at the back of her throat. Now she was curious.

"Two years" she played along.

"And during those two years, would you say we've experienced everything possible in a relationship? The ups and the downs?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, wanting to ask some questions of her own, but instead kept silent and just nodded back at him.

"For one of those years, we've even lived together right?"

Another apprehensive nod.

"Would you agree with me if I said we are now perfectly comfortable in each other's presence?"

Her curiosity was peaking now.

"Yes" the answer escaped her, it was only natural.

"And that we can talk to each other about anything?"

"..Yes" their stroll had slowed down significantly by now.

Once again he stepped right in front of her, bringing his mouth tentatively close, this time his body gave off a more ravenous vibe like he wanted to devour her.

"And that our physical attraction is just as strong as before if not stronger?" he inquired, his hot breath licking her face and neck.

"_Yes_" she breathed, waiting and longing for him to claim her mouth. But she just felt his body heat fading and opened her eyes to find him smirking at her before continuing down the path.

She stared at his back in awe, then ran to catch up with him, not even trying to cover her look of disappointment.

It was quite a while before he spoke again, this time his tone was so somber and serious she couldn't help but feel slightly fearful of what was to come.

"Do you trust me Shizune?" he murmured almost inaudibly.

She halted in her tracks, while he walked a few more paces before stopping and turning around to face her.

_Why is he doing this?_

His face was just as solemn as his tone. Shizune took her cup of melted ice cream and placed it on a rock nearby. Then she walked towards him with an extremely worried expression plastered on her face. She reached up on her tiptoes to touch his face with her hands, checking his temperature and looking deep into his dark brown eyes.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" she questioned anxiously, stroking the side of his face as if trying to soothe whatever pain she thought he felt.

Genma's heart hammered against his chest, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close and taking her mouth in his in a passionate kiss, much sweeter and more sincere than the thousands he had given her before.

Shizune felt her eyes start to well up at the heart wrenching emotions he poured into her.

Breaking away softly, he smiled against her mouth, his eyes remained closed.

"I like it when you fuss over me"

She didn't quite know how the carefree walk had turned so intimate and meaningful, but she certainly wasn't going to start to complain now.

Attempting to get a hold of her frenzied emotions, Shizune tried to bring it back to familiar ground.

Pouting, she gave him a look.

"I don't fuss"

"Yes you do" he replied with a small peck, still as serious as he was before.

"Answer the question" he prodded

Sighing, she decided to give in, her arms snaked around his waist and he gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"I trust you with my life" she could feel the beginnings of a lump in her throat, and she was really starting to tire from holding her tears back.

"Do you love me?" he asked softly.

Her breath came out ragged and she knew it was no use trying to get out of it.

Looking up at him with glassy eyes she replied.

"With all my heart" her voice cracked

Genma beamed at her, purely happy, and he wiped away a rogue tear from her cheek with his calloused thumb.

He lowered his head allowing her hands to wrap themselves snugly around his neck, and inched towards her ear quietly whispering the words he had been dying to ask.

"Then marry me Shizune" his breath tickling her neck.

A soft breeze whipped through the air, twirling around their enclosed bodies.

He felt her smile against his shoulder.

"Yes"

* * *

**Ahh there, I feel much better. **

**Isn't that really sweet?**

**Now that I think about it, it doesn't really fit Shizune and Genma. Maybe Asuma and Kurenai.**

**Nahh, I think its ok sticking with these two, I love this pairing and they definitely need more stories dedicated to them (have you seen the amount of Gaara stories there are? Its like one per minute, who would have known??)**

**Please review, and if you can read my other story Opening up. **

**Thanks**


End file.
